


Last Thursday Night

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: As promised, the smut set after Thursdays episode (17th May 2018). I know this is really late! Robert, Aaron and a hotel room.





	Last Thursday Night

Aaron chucked the bag on the floor, looking out the hotel window, thinking to himself. Robert came out of the bathroom, watching him as Aaron seemed miles away. “What’s wrong?” Robert asked.

“Nothing,” Aaron said.

“Come on, I don’t buy that,” Robert said, hands on his hips and kissing gently into Aaron‘s neck, bodies close.

“We’ve been here before,” Aaron said and Robert frowned. “They’ve redecorated, but…”

“Oh,” Robert said, remembering the affair. “God. Sorry, I didn’t think. We can go somewhere else if you want.”

“No,” Aaron said, turning and smiling slowly at him. “The affair… it was both me and you. We both wanted it at the time.”

“True,” Robert said. He moved his hands and slipped them under Aaron’s hoodie, Aaron standing perfectly still as Robert took it off, the garment falling to the floor. “And I want you now,” Robert said, voice going a little deeper. Aaron smirked at him. They had an entire span of twelve hours, minimum, with no kids, no responsibilities, no businesses to run, just the two of them, the way it had all started almost four years ago. Robert had every intention to make the most of this precious time and Aaron didn’t want to waste it either. He stood still, letting Robert undress him slowly. 

“Am I doing all the work tonight?” Robert teased.

“If you want to,” Aaron said, sighing as Robert kissed behind his ear, then biting his earlobe gently. Robert’s fingers started fumbling with his belt and Aaron wrapped an arm around his husband, wanting to feel his body close. His skin was warm through the thin fabric of his shirt and Aaron moved forward, kissing into Robert’s neck, following a trail up to his jaw, then his perfect mouth. Robert had got his belt undone and pushed Aaron’s jeans and underwear down in a quick, practised movement.

Aaron shuffled back to lay on the bed completely naked and Robert’s eyes devoured him. Like he couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than the man in front of him. It made Aaron feel special, and then a little self conscious, that intense scrutiny as Robert simply looked at him.

“Come on,” Aaron said, nodding at Robert, still fully dressed. “I’m not here just for you to watch.”

“Shame,” Robert said. “I could get used to the view.” Robert efficiently undressed as Aaron watched him. His husband was still fit, fitter maybe than when they first met. As soon as he was naked, Robert lay on top of Aaron, limbs tangling together as they smiled into a deep kiss.

“I’ve missed this,” Robert said, the words rushing over Aaron’s lips as he smiled. “I’ve missed you.” Robert’s hands slid down to his arse and he squeezed, making Aaron grunt.

“Where’d you put the lube?” Aaron said impatiently. 

“Forgot to pack it.”

“You what?!” Aaron snapped, then relaxed, seeing Robert’s laughing face.

“Just wanted to see your reaction,” Robert teased as he got up, finding the pocket in his jacket where he’d put it before leaving the village.

“You’re lucky I find you funny,” Aaron grumbled as Robert stripped naked very quickly.

“I’m lucky I found you,” Robert said seriously. Aaron’s eyes softened completely as Robert leaned across his body and kissed him slowly “I mean it,” he whispered against his lips. “I’m lost without you.”

“Soft touch,” Aaron said, though it was with an accompanying smile. Aaron threaded his fingers through Robert’s hair, keeping him close in a kiss that didn’t seem to want to end, wrapping his thighs around Robert‘s hips. They were wrapped up in each other as close as it was possible to be. Robert grabbed the lube and quickly coated his fingers before pushing one inside Aaron, being purposefully slow.

Aaron moaned slightly. “Okay?” Robert asked and he nodded. He curled his finger, searching and Aaron whined as he found his prostate. Robert smirked, continuing to stroke him and Aaron bucked upwards, trying to get some stimulation on his dick.

“Be patient,” Robert whispered before shifting down his body and kissing his nipples, one then the other, then teeth, all the while his two fingers rubbed his prostate.

“Robert, come on,” Aaron panted.

“Get on your knees and face the mirror,” Robert demanded. Aaron swallowed. This was one thing they both loved about hotel rooms. They tended to have conveniently placed mirrors by the bed, which Robert almost always used to full advantage.

Aaron turned and knelt on the bed, looking at his own upper body in the mirror. Robert pulled his fingers free and Aaron whined at the loss. Instead Robert’s hands started stroking his body, fingers splayed as his left hand slowly caressed Aaron’s stomach and chest, feeling as much of his skin as he could. He could feel the ridges of old scars, the toned muscle, the mostly healed scrape he’d got at the yard last week, everything making up his beautiful Aaron. He wrapped his right hand around Aaron’s length and started stroking him almost painfully slowly.

“Robert… hurry up.” Robert kissed into his neck, making sure to keep it light and teasing.

“I want to have you moaning for me,” Robert said. “We’ve not had the time lately, and I miss hearing you crying out for me desperately.”

“So, that’s the game is it?” Aaron asked, then whimpering as Robert twisted his fist perfectly. “God, can you just fuck me already?” Almost before he’d finished speaking, two fingers were pushed inside Aaron again roughly, stretching and making sure he was ready. Then, finally, Robert thrust inside him. Aaron sighed, half collapsing onto his hands as Robert tried to push deeper. It gave him a great view to watch in the mirror as Robert gripped his hips tightly. He caught Robert’s eyes in the mirror and he grinned as Robert bit his lip and rolled his hips forward. His husband was gorgeous, and he got this always. Aaron loved looking at his chest, watching his muscles work as he kept thrusting in and out of him.

Aaron dropped his head, trying to focus on the sensations, when Robert got his fingers in Aaron’s hair, pulling his head back. “I want you to look at me.” Aaron let out half a smile as Robert pulled back, then slowly rocked into his body again. Robert was purposefully drawing this out, and Aaron’s dick was throbbing with need. He got a hand on his erection, he couldn’t wait and he quickly got himself off, stroking clumsily and coming into his fist. Robert kept thrusting, and Aaron just collapsed completely into the duvet, only held up by Robert’s grip on his hips. Sometimes he was too sensitive after coming, but right now it felt incredibly good to have Robert still pounding him, chasing his own climax. It felt like Robert was pushing even deeper as he came and Aaron groaned at the sensation. Robert half collapsed onto the bed, pulling out of Aaron and he whimpered involuntarily at the emptiness.

The next time he opened his eyes, Robert's head was resting against his hip and then Robert started licking him and Aaron cried out from sensitivity. “Easy!" he gasped. Robert lightened the pressure, but still kept licking at his limp dick, tasting Aaron‘s come. Aaron’s body moving ever so slightly with the delicious sensations, just on the side of too much. When Robert had taken his fill, he moved over Aaron’s still body over and kissed his husband. Aaron smiled a little into it, feeling wanted, loved and sated. Aaron could taste himself deliciously on Robert’s tongue, the taste of them together.

“All right?” Robert asked, checking in.

“I feel so relaxed right now,” Aaron said, eyes closing and Robert smiled.

“Relaxed was obviously the aim of that,” Robert said sarcastically. “Bathtub next?”

“Give me ten minutes.” Robert laughed. “I don’t think I can move.”

“I love you,” Robert said lightly, fingertips stroking his face.

“I love you,” Aaron said, the feeling overwhelming him. “I know I don’t always say it, but I love you so much.” Robert kissed his cheek in a soft familiar gesture as Aaron's eyes closed once more.


End file.
